


Vanguard’s Encore

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: And a bit of Kiria, Everyone else is also there for like one line but it’s mainly Itsuki and Yashi, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: Can’t cry now. Not until it’s all over.
Relationships: Aoi Itsuki & Tsurugi Yashiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Vanguard’s Encore

**Author's Note:**

> So my 69th fic and the 123rd fic in the TMS tag. Nice.

As Itsuki stared at the scene in front of him, he shivered. 

He thought back, to some moments in the not so distant past. 

_Five months ago…_

“I’m Eleonora Yumizuru, but you can call me Ellie. It’s more Hollywood.” 

And at those words, someone else walked into the office. 

“Hey, so this is where you guys have been! Nice to meet you, I hope you remember me!” The boy said, flipping his hair out of his face. 

Tsubasa’s face changed to shock. 

“Y-Yashiro Tsurugi?! I-I can’t believe it! 

“Believe it! I noticed something from you two when I was at the lesson studio. You two are also Mirage Masters, aren’t you? And I know for a fact Kiria’s one too.”

Itsuki looked up. 

“Also?”

Yashiro looked surprised, and then a silly expression overtook it. 

“Whoops! I didn’t mean to say that! You caught me, I’m a Mirage Master too! Why don’t I join you guys, and we can work together? I mean, Kiria and I are such good friends, after all!”

Itsuki looked back at his friends, and most of them nodded. Kiria, however, looked uncertain. 

“Kiria, what are your thoughts?”

The uncertain look disappeared from her face, and she looked at him. 

“Let him join. He and I are… just _such good friends,_ after all.”

Yashiro gained a bright smile and put a gloved finger to his lip, and bent to Itsuki’s height. 

“Then let’s keep this our little secret!”

~

Kiria’s misgivings never exactly went away, but they dulled as they got to know each other properly. 

But Yashiro was always closest to Itsuki. 

They spent plenty of time together, and whenever Yashiro needed help, he went straight to Itsuki… even though it never seemed like he actually needed the help. Itsuki would just be there for moral support, and Yashiro would perform things so perfectly. 

He was almost like a radiant star on stage. 

But… not once did he ever gain Performa from those moments. 

He never had that realization. That growth. 

There _was_ something off about Yashiro, but Itsuki never wanted to admit it. 

~

“A perfect stage for a perfect performance!” Yatsufusa Hatanaka yelled out, revealing himself as Gharnef’s Mirage Master and the master of the Opera of Shadows. “And, of course… we need our lead actor.”

And at those words, one of the members of Fortuna broke formation and proceeded to walk forward… and drew his sword. 

Yashiro’s mismatched eyes glared at the rest of Fortuna Entertainment, and Itsuki stood there, absolutely stunned. 

“Y-Yashiro...? What are you doing?!”

“It’s nothing personal, Aoi. They can help me find my father’s killer.”

“So can we! There’s no reason to side with _him_!”

“I only joined Fortuna to get information. This was planned from the start.”

Itsuki’s face twisted with rage, but his eyes betrayed his sadness. 

“...So did we mean anything to you?! Anything at all?!”

Yashiro bit his lip and paused, before speaking. 

“You meant nothing to me.”

_N-No… not this… please…_

Itsuki’s voice filled with venom and hatred.

“Fine, _Tsurugi_. If that’s how you want to play it... then let’s go.”

“You’re not convincing anyone, Aoi. I know everything about you. You’re not a good actor. You’re hurt.”

“You know what?! You’re damn right I am! This is killing me from the inside! Someone that I considered one of my closest friends was a traitor! And you’re about to see what happens when you piss me off!”

The moment Itsuki stopped speaking... that’s when Yashiro lunged. 

Touma quickly blocked the strike with a Tetrakarn, and spoke with a slight waver in his voice. 

“Damn you, Yashiro! I can’t believe that I trusted you…!”

And there was the sound of a choked back sob. 

Yashiro’s eyes never wavered. No matter what anyone said. 

Ellie’s pained yell of “You were our friend! How could you?! I’ll kill you!”

Kiria’s quiet speech, “I always knew there was something off about you… I just didn’t think it’d be this.” 

Tsubasa’s cry of “Yashiro… I thought… we were friends…”

Mamori’s unaccepting speech… “Yashiro-nii? Why are you doing this...? Oh, I get it! This is a plan! You’re doing this to protect us, right?”

And finally, Itsuki’s scream, filled with pain and rage.

“Tsurugi! I’ll send you to hell myself!” 

The fight was long. Yashiro was lightning fast. They could barely touch him, in no small part due to the fact that they couldn’t bear to hurt him. But, in the end, the Mirage Masters of Fortuna Entertainment had won. 

And Yashiro backs up into the Idolasphere, they follow him in, and…

He trips.

Directly off the steep cliff in Illusory Dohlr. 

~

Yashiro closes his eyes and accepts his fate, but…

“No!” A voice says. 

And suddenly, he’s not falling anymore. 

He feels something holding him up. 

“Yashiro, don’t let go!” The voice says again. 

_Itsuki…?_

“Aoi, what are yo-?!” 

“I’m saving your life, now hang on!”

“Didn't you just say you were going to send me to hell?!”

“It’s like you said. I’m not a good actor. I can’t help but care about you after all we’ve done together. Maybe I’m weak for not being able to forget about the traitor. Or maybe I’m strong… because I think I’ll be able to forgive you, if you’re truly sorry.”

_You idiot… I betrayed you… it was all a lie… why are you being like this…?! It was all fake. It was all a lie._

_...At first._

_And then you had to ruin everything._

Yashiro feels his body touch solid ground, and looks at the faces of the people around him. People that trusted him. People that loved him. People that he loved. 

And he only had two words to say. 

“I’m sorry…”

And Itsuki. Itsuki with that damn smile of his. 

“I forgive you. Now, let’s find out who the person that killed your father is.”

_You’re too damn trusting, Itsu… Aoi._

Yashiro’s true personality took a while to get used to, and some people couldn’t find it in their hearts to forgive him yet. 

But they were still kind. Kinder than he deserved. 

~

Over the next few days, Itsuki led the team to Yatsufusa Hatanaka. 

And what he said when they found him shocked Yashiro to his core. 

“Oh, Tsurugi-kun, haven’t you figured it out by now? Gharnef and I… _we killed your father._ ”

Yashiro dropped his sword and fell to his knees, and felt something wet on his cheeks. 

_Gods… am I… crying? No… I don’t cry!_

_“Yashiro, are you just going to sit there and sob over your mistakes when revenge is within your grasp?”_

_Navarre… I-_

_“Get up and fight. You’re my master, I’m your blade. Don’t cry, not yet! Not when you’re so close!”_

_...You’re damn right._

Yashiro’s hands trembled slightly as Navarre’s blade rested in his hands. A familiar weight. 

“You… you lied to me. You said you’d help me find my father’s killer. I did so much, I did everything you asked of me, I betrayed the only people that have treated me like I’m a human being in five years! Not anymore!”

Yashiro’s eyes closed, and he felt something from Ogma. Something rising. A surge of power. 

_“You know what to say.”_

He bit his lip. 

“...Vanguard’s Encore.”

A burst of purple light overtook his body, and he felt his carnage form change. 

“For once in my life, I’m listening to my heart.”

And a bright light flew from Hatanaka’s chest, and to Yashiro. 

_“I’m so proud of you, my son.”_

Yashiro’s eyes closed, and his eyes stopped watering. 

_Can’t cry now. Not until it’s over._

**Author's Note:**

> So if you’re not in the TMS discord, you’re probably wondering what the hell I meant by Encore. Well, spoilers ahead!
> 
> Encores are what I call the thing that happened to Itsuki during the endgame. Basically his Emblem Form is his “Encore”, a combination of his power from Chrom and his power from Marth. I hc that everyone can unlock one. It’s the same thing as in Fallen Lord, where everyone unlocked second carnage forms.


End file.
